Coming back to you
by HereItGoesAgain
Summary: Suddenly memories ran through Sylar's mind. Peter Petrelli. Spoiler warning! Sets to season 4! Sylar has lost his memory. Peter is broken. What happens when Peter happens to go to a carnival, where Sylar is, also? Peter/Sylar. Slash.


**Warning! Spoilers of season 4! Another Pylar fic. Just can't get enough! I love making them! Again, I don't own heroes. The only thing I own is this story, so don't steal it! Thanks:)**

"Have you heard from Peter lately?" Claire Bennet asked his none-biologic father, Noah Bennet.

"No. Not since you last saw him, too." Noah admitted, continuing to eat his cerial. His new life every day dinner.

"I'm just worried about him. He seems so sad." Claire sighed.

"It's the loss of his brother, Claire-bear." Noah murmured.

"Nathan's dead?" Claire asked, not believing it.

Noah raised his head from the paper he was reading and sighed.

"Yeah.. He was murdered. I'm so sorry, sweetheart." He said quietly.

"No, I'm good. But..does Peter even know about it?" Claire asked, still not belieiving the reality. Although, she had gotten used to Nathan being dead when he died in the first place. It was a stupid idea to turn Sylar into Nathan.

"And what happened to Sylar?" Claire continued bomming his father with guestions.

"Claire. Sylar is most likely dead. And no, I don't think Peter knows." Noah said calmly.

"Then what can be bugging him? You know what? I'll call him right now." Claire said happily and took the phone.

Noah rolled his eyes. Claire cared too much for people.

"Hello?" A sad voice answered.

"Peter? it's Claire. I was wondering if you'd like to come and eat...dinner with me and my dad." Claire said, looking at the cerial box.

"No, I can't. I have work to do." Peter murmured from the other line.

"Peter!" Claire shouted.

"Talk to you later." Peter said before hanging up.

He was in his apartment, alone.

He felt empty.

He had felt empty since the day he saw Sylar's body get burned.

Not for the loss of his brother.

Not for the hiding and secrets.

For the loss of Sylar.

He looked through his mail, trying to get over this sadness.

He noticed a free ticket to a carnival.

He was confused, but decided that he needed a day off from his misery and took his jacket, and headed to this carnival.

But what Peter did not know was that Sylar was there also.

----------

"He's here." Lydia gasped at Samuel, who quickly turned to look where the girl was looking at.

"Peter Petrelli." Samuel looked happy. " This is just too easy. Two of three in a couple of day." He murmured.

Lydia looked at him confused. "What are you going to do to him?" She asked.

"I'll bring him here. Bring Sylar here, too." Samuel said before leaving.

Lydia rolled her eyes and went to look for Sylar.

"Peter Petrelli?" Samuel shouted at Peter, who turned to look at him.

"Yes?" Peter asked.

"I'm Samuel. I sent you the invatation." Samuel explained.

"Oh, hello." Peter greeted and smiled.

"Would you come with me? I can give you a tour." Samuel offered.

"O-okay.." Peter said, confused. What was that guy up to?

He had only the power of healing now. If something would happen, what good would that do?

But still he followed Samuel into a tent, where he saw someone, that made his heart stop.

"Sylar." Peter gasped as soon as they got into the tent.

Sylar, who was standing on the other side of the tent, looked at Peter confused.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"Sylar, it's me. Peter Petrelli." Peter said, still in shock.

Suddenly memories ran through Sylar's mind.

Peter Petrelli.

_"You're like me, aren't you?" _ He remembered converstations, everything. Slowly everything returned into his mind.

_"I'm not going to hurt you." "I wasn't gonna leave you."_

_"Turns out you're the villain, Peter. I'm the hero." _

Sylar gasped and turned pale. Peter stepped forward, but Samuel grapped him by the shoulder, expressing to let Sylar continue collecting his memories.

_"I'm not going to hurt you." "You already did." _Sylar remembered feelings towards this man. Hate. Anger. Fear. Sadness. Misery. Longing. And even..love?

"Peter!" He gasped and looked at Peter, who got out of Samuel's hold and walked to Sylar.

"Peter!" Sylar sobbed and hugged Peter.

Peter didn't know what was this for, but he hugged him back, running a hand through Sylar's hair.

Sylar smelled Peter. It was the same smell. So..sweet, innocent. Just as Peter was.

"Oh, God, Peter." He murmured. Peter didn't know what to say. He just hugged him.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, was it?" Lydia whispered to Samuel.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that these two were..like this?" Samuel hissed, looking Peter and Sylar.

When Peter and Sylar finally broke apart, Peter spoke: "Sylar..what? Are you.. aren't you supposed to be dead?" Peter was so confused.

"I'm not." Sylar laughed bitterly.

But then he realised where they were and turned to Samuel.

"You." He hissed and used his powers to crash Samuel and Lydia across the tent and towards the wall.

"Let's go." Sylar said to Peter and grabbed him by the hand as they flew through the carnival and into a forest.

When they were far away, Sylar let Peter go.

"What happened to you back there?" Peter asked.

"I guess I lost my memory and got it back when..when I saw you." Sylar admitted, blushing.

"Oh." Peter gave a small smile.

Sylar reached forward and grabbed Peter for another hug.

"I missed you." Sylar sobbed and started to cry.

Peter was so confused. "Shh, it's okay." He whispered.

Sylar couldn't help but to smell Peter's hair again. This was just perfect.

He placed a gentle kiss on the back of Peter's neck, which made Peter shiver, but not to pull away.

Then Sylar places another gentle kiss on the side of Peter's neck. And that made Peter pull away.

"Sylar, what the hell?" Peter gasped.

"Sorry.." Sylar murmured.

Sylar looked so embarrased, and he started to walk away, when Peter grabbed his hand.

"Don't go." Peter said slowly.

"Why not?" Sylar asked, sadly.

"I don't want you to. Don't leave me again." Peter whispered.

Sylar smiled.

"I just..wasn't expecting you to do.. that.." Peter murmured.

Sylar sighed. "Neither did I." He admitted.

"But.. we could.. try it again." Peter murmured.

Sylar smiled. He walked towards Peter again and placed his lips on Peter's neck and kissed him.

Peter smiled, but Sylar didn't see it.

When Sylar turned his face, so it was straight looking at Peter, he reached forward and kissed him.

Peter answered to the kiss immediately.

Sylar cupped Peter's face and continued kissing him.

Finally, they broke apart, their foreheads still touching.

Peter grinned. Sylar smiled and stroked his cheek.

But suddenly Sylar realised something was wrong.

Peter had turned to pale.

"Peter?" Sylar asked.

But then he realised that someone had stabbed Peter on the back of his head with a knife.

"No!" Sylar yelled and grabbed Peter before he would fall onto the ground.

Sylar looked up to see Samuel, Lydia and many other coming closer.

"You bastards!" Sylar yelled as loud as he could, tried not to show his tears.

He held Peter even closer when Samuel was standing right in front of them.

"Let it go, he's dead." Samuel rolled his eyes.

"No! Peter, please..please don't leave me." Sylar sobbed.

Samuel sighed. "Get over it." He murmured.

"You get over this." Sylar hissed as he attacked Samuel with Elle's power as much as he could. He hated that man. He hated everyone except Peter.

He stood up, took Peter in his arms and flew away with a lifeless Peter in his arms.

He landed on Peter's apartment. He had no idea how he even knew where it was.

But he got the door open, placed Peter onto the bed and just stood there.

But then he realised to took the knife out of Peter's head, and when he did, the color came back to Peter's face, his eyes turned back to brown and a grin appeared on his handsome face.

"You saved me." He whispered, stroking Sylar's face, which was full of tears of happiness.

Sylar grabbed Peter and kissed him.

"I thought you died." Sylar whispered.

"Oh, I did. But I'm here for you now." Peter whispered back.

"I love you." Those words just excaped the serial-killers mouth.

"W-what?" Peter asked suddenly.

"I think I might..love you." Sylar said slowly.

"Well, that's a good thing, cause I love you, too." Peter grinned and kissed Sylar.

A way to end a day at a carnival? To find your long lost lover? Yeah, I think you could say so..

**A weirdo endingXD Hehe:P But I truly hope that in the future episodes of season 4, something like this happens. I'll keep hoping:D reviews??:D**


End file.
